Verlorene Herzen
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Marilla in ihrer Jugend, lest selbst....


Verlorene Herzen  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Im Westen, über den Hügeln ging langsam die Sonne unter. Die Felder und Wiesen wurden dadurch in ein sanftes, rötliches Licht getaucht. Eine leichte Brise wehte vom Meer herüber und brachte den Duft der blühenden Kirschbäume mit sich. Friedlich lag das kleine Dorf, Avonlea an der Straße, die nach Carmody führte. Es war ein Bild der Harmonie und Idylle. Nichts schien diese friedliche Stimmung stören zu können. Doch in dem Herzen, der dunkelhaarigen, jungen Frau, die jetzt auf dem kleinen Friedhof hinter der Kirche stand, herrschte alles andere, als Ruhe und Frieden.  
  
Marilla Cuthbert war groß gewachsen. Das schwarze, dichte Haar war sorgsam zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt. Sie trug ein einfaches, graues Baumwollkleid, mit hochgeschlossenem Kragen und einem dazu passenden Hut. Es war die Art von Kleidung, die eine Frau auf dem Lande trug. Nicht modisch, sondern einfach nur schlicht und praktisch.  
  
Keine Frau, die bei der Farmarbeit mit anpacken musste, wäre mit Rüschchen und Spitzen bekleidet durch Avonlea gelaufen. Oder sollte sie etwa in so einem Aufzug die Kühe im Stall melken? Eine derartige Vorstellung wäre einfach lächerlich gewesen. In Avonlea wurde hauptsächlich Ackerbau und Viehzucht betrieben. In Charlottetown, der Hauptstadt, der kleinen kanadischen Provinz war das natürlich anders. Dort gab es Theater und feine Restaurants. Doch der grossteil von Prince Edward Island, widmete sich der Landwirtschaft und Fischerei. Selten nur kam ein Bewohner dieses friedlichen Dorfes, in die Hauptstadt.  
  
Marilla strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und blickte auf den schmalen, schlichten Grabstein vor ihr. Behutsam legte sie die weißen Lilien auf das Grab. Auf Green Gables wuchsen viele dieser wundervollen Blumen. Belinda Cuthbert hatte sie alle eigenhändig gepflanzt und sie gediehen immer noch prächtig. Jetzt jedoch zierten sie ihr Grab. Marilla seufzte, seit 5 Jahren war ihre Mutter nun schon tot. Jedes Jahr pflückte sie einen Strauß der geliebten Blumen und legte sie auf das Grab. Eine Lungenentzündung hatte damals Belinda Cuthbert in kürzester Zeit hinweggerafft. Die sonst so starke Frau war dem hohen Fieber nicht gewachsen gewesen.  
  
Von diesem Tage an hatte sich Marillas Leben verändert. Plötzlich musste das junge, lebenslustige Mädchen den Haushalt für Vater und Bruder führen. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie oft davon geträumt die Welt zu bereisen. Diese Reiselust hatte sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt. Auch Belinda Cuthbert hatte solche Träume gehabt, aber anders, als ihr Bruder, der vor vielen Jahren zur See gefahren war, konnte sie diese Träume nicht ausleben. Eine Frau hatte zu heiraten und für eine Familie zu sorgen und nicht durch die Weltgeschichte zu reisen, hatte Belindas Vater immer zu sagen gepflegt. Oft hatte Marillas Mutter davon gesprochen und sie wollte, das Marilla die Möglichkeit bekommen sollte, das alles wahr werden zu lassen. Deshalb hatte sie eisern Geld für ihre Tochter beiseite gelegt. Doch durch ihren frühen Tod hatte sich alles verändert. Marilla hatte ihre Träume aufgegeben und sie machte sich auch keine Illusionen. Auch wenn der Gedanke daran noch so wehtat, sie würde nie von Avonlea wegkommen. Aus dem lebenslustigen Mädchen war jetzt eine ernsthafte junge Frau geworden.  
  
Man konnte Marilla nicht direkt als hübsch bezeichnen. Sie war groß und hager, aber ihre braunen Augen hatten einen sanften Ausdruck, auch wenn der Rest ihres Gesichtes oft ernst blieb. Wer Marilla kannte, wusste, dass sich unter der äußerlich rauen Schale, ein weicher Kern verbarg. Sie war intelligent und selbstbewusst, aber auch manchmal ziemlich dickköpfig.  
  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie sich ihren Gedanken hingegeben und die Zeit vergessen. Jetzt bemerkte sie erschrocken, dass die Sonne fast untergegangen war. Sie eilte nach Hause und lief mit schnellen Schritten den Hohlweg nach Green Gables entlang. Der Weg war mit wilden Rosen gesäumt, die jetzt in voller Blüte standen, fast so als blühten sie um ihr Leben. Marilla trat in den sauber gefegten Hof. Bis vor acht Jahren hatten sie in North Rustico gelebt und ihr Vater hatte im Sägewerk gearbeitet. Elias Cuthbert hatte schon immer von einer abgelegenen Farm geträumt. Schließlich konnte er die Farm in Avonlea kaufen. Vorher hatte hier nur eine kleine Hütte gestanden, doch Marillas Vater baute dieses hübsche Haus. Es war nach seinen grünen Giebeln, Green Gables getauft worden. Green Gables galt as das hübscheste Fleckchen auf der ganzen Insel. Und das war es wirklich. Es war nicht nur das Haus, sondern auch der alte Obstgarten, die wunderschönen Lilien und der große Kirschbaum vor dem Haus, die diesen Ort so schön machten. Die friedliche Stille machte es noch perfekter. Elias Cuthbert fühlte sich von Anfang an wohl hier. Der menschenscheue Mann liebt die Abgelegenheit von Green Gables. Marillas drei Jahre älterer Bruder, Matthew, war wie sein Vater. Marilla war sich sicher, dass ihr Bruder nie heiraten würde. Er war viel zu schüchtern, um ein Mädchen anzusehen, geschweige denn mir ihm zu sprechen.  
  
Als Marilla jetzt die schlichte Küche betrat, musste sie sich beeilen. Das Abendessen musste fertig sein, ehe Matthew und ihr Vater nach Hause kamen. Sie legte den Hut ab und band sich die Schürze um, dann stellte sie das Teewasser auf, holte Brot, Käse und Butter aus der Speisekammer. Rasch und geschickt deckte sie den Tisch. Marilla war eine vorbildliche Hausfrau. Schon früh hatte sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt, einen Haushalt zu führen. Dann hörte sie, wie die Männer draußen auf der Veranda die Schuhe auszogen. Matthew sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Beide waren groß und ihre Muskeln waren von der schweren Farmarbeit kräftig. Alle beide trugen einen Schnauzbart. Der einzige Unterschied war, das ihr Vater graue Haare hatte, während Matthews noch ebenso schwarz waren, wie Marillas.  
  
Elias nickte seiner Tochter stumm zu und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er machte nie viele Worte, sondern sprach nur, wenn es nötig war. Viele Leute bezeichneten ihn deshalb als wortkarg und eigenartig. "Warst du heute auf dem Postamt?" fragte Elias seine Tochter. "Ja," antwortete Marilla "und ich habe mit Mr. Sadler gesprochen. Er fragt, ob du ihm noch Heu für seine Pferde liefern kannst. Er zahlt die gleiche Summe wie letztes Jahr." "Gut," war die knappe Antwort von Elias, bevor er weiter seinen Tee trank. Er war immer froh, wenn Marilla solche Sachen für ihn erledigte. Überhaupt sah man Elias und Matthew Cuthbert nur selten in Avonlea. Wenn möglich verließen die beiden die Farm nur selten.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging Marilla zu Rachel Lynde, um sich ein neues Schnittmuster von ihr auszuleihen. Rachel war in Avonlea geboren und kannte alle Leute hier. Sie und Marilla waren Freundinnen geworden und im gleichen Alter. Rachel war jedoch bereits seit drei Jahren mit Thomas Lynde verheiratet und hatte zwei kleine Söhne. Thomas war ein unscheinbarer, kleiner Mann der hart arbeitete, aber zu Hause nichts zu sagen hatte. Jeder in Avonlea wusste, dass Rachel das Regiment im Hause Lynde führte. Rachel war eine Frau, die kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm. Ihre Meinung sagte sie immer frei und direkt heraus. So manch einem in Avonlea passte das ganz und gar nicht. Marilla hingegen war manchmal ganz für über Rachels Geplauder. Denn mit zwei so wortkargen Menschen zusammen zu leben war nicht immer einfach. "Weißt du schon das Neueste, Marilla?" fragte Rachel, kaum das Marilla ins Haus gekommen war. Doch bevor Marilla antworten konnte, redete sie schon weiter. "Simon Fletcher will seine Farm verkaufen und zu seinem Sohn nach Carmody ziehen. Anscheinend hat er auch schon einen Käufer. Irgendeinen entfernten Verwandten aus Brighton. Mehr habe ich noch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht. Dieser alte Griesgramm Fletcher rückte ja nie freiwillig mit etwas heraus." Sie stemmt zornig die Hände an ihre Hüften und Marilla wusste, wie unzufrieden, dieser Umstand sie machte. "Wir werden es schon noch erfahren, Rachel." Sagte Marilla beruhigend. "Man muss doch schließlich wissen, wen man als Nachbarn bekommt. Ich hoffe doch, dass es anständige, christliche Leute sind." Für Rachel war es besonders wichtig, dass alle in ihrer Nachbarschaft gute Christen waren. Sie selbst war eine eifrige Kirchenbesucherin und sang im Chor mit. Doch vor allem war es pure Neugier die Rachel so zu schaffen machte. Als sie bald darauf anfing, wieder einmal über Referend Bings Predigten zu diskutieren, machte Marilla sich bald auf den Heimweg.  
  
Als sie jetzt nach Hause lief, wehte ein heftiger Wind. Den ganzen Tag war es schon recht stürmisch gewesen und die dicken Wolken verhießen einen heftigen Regenschauer. Marilla beeilte sich, um nicht in diesen Schauer zu geraten. Plötzlich riss ihr eine heftige Windböe den Hut vom Kopf und trug ihn einige Meter mit sich fort. Marilla verfolgte ihn, als er mitten auf der Straße liegen blieb. Sie wollte ihn gerade aufheben, doch erneut flog er durch die Luft.  
  
Ein großer, junger Mann beobachtete sie von einer Weide aus, bei ihren erfolglosen Versuchen. Er lächelte, kletterte behände über den Zaun und eilte ihr zu Hilfe. Marilla bemerkte ihn nicht, sie konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihren Hut. Dadurch wäre sie beinah mit ihm zusammen gestoßen, als die beiden sich nun gleichzeitig nach dem Übeltäter bückten. Erschrocken blickte Marilla auf und sah direkt in die zwei glänzendsten, hasselnussbraunen Augen die sie je gesehen hatte. Es schien, als könnten diese zwei Augen förmlich bis auf ihr Herz sehen. Einen Augenblick lang war sie wie in Trance gefangen und starrte einfach nur in diese Augen. Endlich bemerkte sie, wie lächerlich das ganze aussehen musste. Mit geröteten Wangen wand sie den Blick ab und richtete sich auf. Ihr Herz pochte laut in ihrer Brust und sie glaubte schon, er könne es hören. "Darf ich ihnen ihren Hut geben?" Sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme. Es war eine so wohlklingende, kräftige Stimme, dass Marillas Herz noch einen Takt schneller schlug. Er reichte ihr den Hund und Marilla murmelte ein danke, als sie wieder aufsah. Jetzt erst sah sie nicht nur seine Augen. Er war groß, ungefähr einen Kopf größer als sie selbst. Sein Haar hatte den gleichen halselnußbraunen Ton, wie seine Augen. Der Anzug, den er trug, passte ihm wie angegossen. Er lächelte sie an und sein Schnauzbart bog sich dabei leicht nach oben. Irgendwie machte seine Anwesenheit Marilla verlegen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und kam sich vor wie ein dummes Schulmädchen. "Ich bin John Blythe", unterbrach er schließlich das Schweigen, welches schon fast peinlich wurde. Höflich reichte er ihr seine Hand und als Marilla sie ergriff, hatte sie Angst, er könne ihr zittern bemerken. "Marilla Cuthbert", kam es endlich über ihre Lippen. In Gedanken fragte sie sich, wo er wohl hingehöre. In Avonlea gab es keine Familie Blythe, also musste er wohl mit jemandem verwandt sein. "Sie sollten besser auf ihren Hut aufpassen, es ist ziemlich windig heute." Zaghaft lächelte Marilla zurück und nickte. Noch immer sah er sie unverwandt an. Allmählich fielen die ersten leichten Regentropfen vom Himmel. John blickte prüfend zum Himmel hoch. "Wenn wir nicht vollständig nass werden wollen, sollten wir uns besser auf den Weg machen." "Sicher. Ich bin ohnehin in Eile. Dieser Hut hier, hat mich nur aufgehalten. Vielen dank nochmals." "Es war mir eine Freude ihnen helfen zu können, Miss.. Miss Cuthbert!" Einen Moment lang hatte er gezögert. War sie wirklich eine Miss oder war sie gar schon verheiratet? Marilla nickte: "Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Blythe." Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
John blieb noch kurz stehen und blickte ihr nach, bis sie an der Wegkreuzung verschwunden war. Was hatte diese nicken jetzt zu bedeuten, fragte er sich verwirrt. Wer war sie überhaupt? Er musste unbedingt mehr über sie erfahren. Irgendetwas an ihr, hatte ihn in Bann gezogen. Nicht, dass sie besonders hübsch wäre, wenn sie auch nicht hässlich war. Aber unter einem Haufen junger Frauen hätte man sie wahrscheinlich übersehen. "Wie ein graues Mäuschen," dachte er lachend. Es war vielmehr ihre Ausstrahlung, die ihn interessierte. Die Aufrechte Haltung, die so ernst blickenden braunen Augen, in denen es aber irgendwie glitzerte. Man merkte, dass sich hinter dem ganzen Ernst viel mehr verbarg. Und er, John Blythe, würde gerne die echte Marilla kennen lernen. "Ich hab den Eindruck, es lohnt sich," sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Mary Sanders kam ihm kurz in den Sinn. Mary war hübsch und jeder mochte sie sogleich. Sie stammte aus einer guten Familie und würde eine gute Hausfrau werden. Schon seit einiger Zeit überlegte er, ob er ihr einen Antrag machen sollte. Er mochte Mary, aber es war nicht die glühende Liebe, die er für sie empfand. Mary zu heiraten heiße eher eine Vernunftehe einzugehen. Vielleicht würde er sie eines Tage ja sogar mehr lieben. Marys Bild verblasste und stattdessen sah er jetzt wieder Marilla vor sich. Er kannte sie überhaupt nicht, aber er fühlte sich bereits jetzt mehr zu ihr hingezogen, als zu Mary. Der Regen wurde kräftiger und er begann zu rennen.  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Leicht durchnässt erreichte Marilla Green Gables. Der Regen war bereits kräftiger geworden, als sie in den Hohlweg einbog. Sie begann sich an die Hausarbeit zu machen, aber ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu John Blythe. Warum nur machte sie sich so viele Gedanken über ihn? Er sah gut aus, das war nicht abzustreiten. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er sie längst schon vergessen. Marilla wusste selbst, dass sie nicht besonders hübsch war nie hatte sich irgendein Junge aus der Schule für sie interessiert. Nicht, das Marilla je darauf aus gewesen wäre. Nachdem ihre Mutter dann gestorben war, hatte sie ohnehin keine Zeit gehabt junge Leute kennen zu lernen. Sie ging auf keine Feste und nach auch nicht am jährlichen Picknick teil, dass in die presbyteranische Kirche veranstalte. Warum also sollte John Blythe auch nur einen Gedanken an sie verschwenden? "Hör auf mit dem Unsinn!" Schalt sie sich selbst und vertiefte sich ganz in ihre Arbeit. Als sie jedoch am Abend im Bett lag, dachte sie wieder John und träumte von den haselnussbraunen Augen.  
  
Als Marilla am folgenden Sonntag, wie immer, zur Kirche ging, zog Rachel sie auf dem Kirchhof sogleich beiseite. "Marilla", rief sie aufgeregt schnatternd, " Ich weiß jetzt, wer Simon Fletchers Farm kauft. Er heißt John Blythe und ist sein Großneffe. Er steht übrigens dort drüben bei Referent Bings. Sie doch nur, " hektisch deutete sie hinüber zu der großen Kastanie. Marilla blickte ihr nach und tatsächlich entdeckte sie John Blythe neben Mr. Fletcher und Referent Bings. John drehte plötzlich den Kopf und sah zu ihr herüber. Marillas Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust und eilig wand sie den Blick ab. "Ich bin ja schon so neugierig, ihn kennen zulernen." Ereiferte Rachel sich. "Sicher", antwortete Marilla knapp. "Ich sollte jetzt zu Vater und Matthew gehen, sie warten immer noch drüben am Wagen auf mich." Mit diesen Worten lief Marilla davon.  
  
Die Kirchenbank der Cuthberts war ziemlich weit hinten, denn ihr menschenscheuer Vater wollt noch nie, dass alle zu ihm blicken konnten. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sogar auf den Kirchenbesuch verzichtet, doch dass ließ der Anstand nicht zu. Von ihrem Platz aus, konnte Marilla John Blythes Gestalt erkennen und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihn beobachtete. "Marilla", flüsterte Matthew und stieß sie in die Seite. "Du hältst dein Gesangsbuch falsch herum." Marilla schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht. Für den Rest des Gottesdienstes vertiefte sie sich beschämt in ihre Gebete, ohne den Blick nochmals zu John zu wenden.  
  
Wie immer strömte die Gemeinde, am Ende des Gottesdienstes aus der Kirche und scharrte sich zu Grüppchen zusammen, um noch einen kleinen Plausch zu halten. Heute standen die meisten jedoch bei Simon Fletcher, um dessen Großneffen kennen zu lernen. "Kommst du auch noch mit hinüber?" Fragte Rachel, die plötzlich an ihrer Seite war und deutete in Richtung der Gruppe. "Nein, Vater und Matthew wollen bestimmt gleich nach Hause." Murmelte Marilla. "Aber nein, sieh doch, sie unterhalten sich mit Mr. Sadler." Rasch nahm Rachel ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. Rachel schob sich durch die Menge, geradewegs auf Mr. Fletcher zu. "Mr. Fletcher", rief sie, "was hört man da, sie wollen ihre Farm verkaufen. Sie können uns doch nicht einfach so verlassen!" Rachel tat so, als hätte sie gerade erst die Neuigkeit gehört. Dabei war sie es gewesen, die den Klatsch darüber verbreitet hatte und das wusste jeder der Anwesenden. "So ist es Mrs. Lynde", Simon Fletcher nickte vielsagend. "Aber darf ich sie mit meinem Großneffen John Blythe bekannt machen? Er wird die Farm übernehmen. John das ist Mrs. Lynde und das." Mr. Fletcher wand sich Marilla zu. ".. ist Miss Cuthbert." Vollendete John den Satz und reichte ihr lächelnd die Hand, nachdem er Rachels losgelassen hatte. "Wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen, uns kennen zulernen. Ich hoffe doch ihr Hut ist in Ordnung Miss?" "Ja natürlich", antwortete Marilla verlegen. Ohne Rachel zu sehen, spürte sie jedoch, wie deren Blicke sie durchbohrten. Sie wusste, dass Rachel gerade vor Neugier platzte. Irgendwie bereitete es Marilla vergnügen vor Rachel ein Geheimnis zu haben. Schon wollten die nächsten Nachbarn vorgestellt werden und John konnte nicht weiter mit ihr reden. "Sag mal, woher kennst du ihn?" zischte Rachel ungeduldig, als die anderen nicht mehr zu ihnen sahen. "Ich hab ihn neulich zufällig getroffen." "Zufällig? Warum erzählst du mir das nicht?" Rachels Stimme klang verärgert. Doch als Thomas mit den Kindern jetzt auf Rachel zukam, mussten sie das Gespräch beenden. Marilla war froh darüber. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt mit Rachel zu streiten.  
  
Matthew und ihr Vater unterhielten sich immer noch mit Mr. Sadler, darum stellte Marilla sich in den Schatten einer Birke und wartete. Sie merkte, dass plötzlich jemand hinter sie trat, als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie John Blythe neben sich. "Es freut mich, sie wieder zusehen, Miss Cuthbert. Sind sie kürzlich noch sehr nass geworden?" Fragte er lächelnd. "Nur ein wenig, das Wetter hat mich an diesem Tag überrascht. Gefällt es ihnen auf der Insel?" "Sehr gut sogar. Ich freue mich schon darauf hier zu leben. Es ist gutes Farmland hier. Nur die Leute sind ziemlich neugierig, nicht wahr?" Er grinste und sah zu Rachel Lynde hinüber, die sie beide gerade beobachtete. "Ein wenig", lachte Marilla, die Rachels Neugier regelrecht spüren konnte. "Ich habe gehört, dass nächsten Samstag ein Picknick statt findet." "Ja, es findet diesmal drüben bei den Barrys statt." "Werden sie auch hinkommen?" Fragte er und seine Augen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. "Eigentlich wollte ich nicht hingehen. Ich gehe nur selten zu solchen Veranstaltungen." Verlegen wand sie den Blick ab und zupfte ein Blatt vom Baum. "Das ist aber schade. Kann ich sie nicht dazu überreden? Es würde mich freuen, mich noch etwas mit ihnen zu unterhalten." Marillas Puls raste. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Ich werde es mir überlegen", antwortete sie schließlich und war froh, dass Matthew sie zu sich winkte. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Blythe." "Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald wieder, Miss Cuthbert. Einen schönen Tag noch." Lächelnd tippte er sich an den Hut und Marilla lief zum Wagen.  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
In den folgenden Tagen grübelte Marilla immer wieder über Johns Bitte. Sollte sie vielleicht doch zum Picknick gehen. Sie fand ihn sympathisch und sie merkte, wie leicht es war, mit ihm zu reden. Marilla seufzte und legte das Geschirrtuch beiseite, als Matthew die Küche betrat. Er hatte den Seufzer seiner Schwester gehört: "Was ist los?" Fragte er mitfühlend. So scheu Matthew Fremden gegenüber war, so einfühlsam und brüderlich war er gegenüber Marilla. Oft schon hatte Marilla gedacht, dass sie keinen besseren Bruder haben könnte. "Ach nichts ich. ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich am Samstag zum Picknick gehen soll." Antwortete Marilla und stellte die Teller in den Schrank. "Ich dachte du gehst nicht dort hin." Sagte Matthew verwundert. "Es ist nur, weil mich jemand gefragt hat, ob ich mitgehe.." "Wer denn?" Marilla zögerte kurz und sah in Matthews ehrliches Gesicht. "John Blythe." "Ich habe ihn gestern auf der Straße getroffen. Du weißt, ich tue mir nicht leicht mit Fremden, Marilla. Aber ich muss sagen, ich mochte ihn auf Anhieb. Warum gehst du nicht hin? Seit unsere Mutter tot ist, unternimmst du nichts mehr. Du solltest nicht nur uns den Haushalt führen, geh ein bisschen aus Marilla." Lächelnd legte er seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Marilla lächelte zurück und arbeitete stumm weiter.  
  
Das Wetter am Samstag war perfekt für ein Picknick. Das muntere zwitschern der Vögel begleitete Marilla auf dem Weg zu den Barrys. Zum erstenmal seit langer Zeit trug sie ein helles, beigefarbenes Kleid und einen leichten Sommerhut.  
  
Die Leute standen bereits schwatzend und lachend unter den Bäumen und aßen ihren Kuchen, als Marilla bei den Barrys eintraf. Rachel winkte sie zu sich herüber und Marilla sah, wie Clara Pye sich tuschelnd zu Sara Sloan rüberbeugte. "Was will den Marilla hier," hörte sie sie gerade noch zischeln. Marilla ignorierte es und begrüßte die anwesenden freundlich lächelnd. Sie wusste, dass ihr auftauchen für Gesprächsstoff sorgen würde. Schließlich war sie in den letzten 5 Jahren nicht zum Picknick gekommen. "Marilla, wie schön, das sie da sind." Die alte Mrs. Barry kam auf sie zu und reichte ihr lächelnd ein Stück Kuchen. Sie plauderten lange über alles möglich und so unauffällig wie möglich sah Marilla sich nach John um. Doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Er war also gar nicht zu diesem Picknick gekommen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich an der Nase herumgeführt und fand es mit einmal albern überhaupt hierher gekommen zu sein. Sie hätte sich nicht dazu überreden lassen sollen. Was wollte sie überhaupt hier? Hatte sie etwa wirklich geglaubt John Blythe würde mit ihr den Nachmittag verbringen? Nie zuvor war Marilla sich so dumm und naiv vorgekommen. Sie stellte sich ein wenig abseits von den schnatternden Grüppchen und starrte gedankenverloren zum See hinüber. "Sie sind ja also doch gekommen," hörte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme neben sich sie blickte auf und sah direkt in Johns lächelndes Gesicht. "Ich dachte schon, sie wären stattdessen nicht gekommen." Antwortete sie ein wenig heftig. John lachte und blickte zu Mrs. Hiriam Sloan hinüber. "Ich wollte höflich sein und habe angefangen mich mit Mrs. Sloan zu unterhalten, aber die Frau hat mich nicht mehr aus den Fängen gelassen und mir stattdessen, ihre komplette Familiengeschichte erzählt. Ich habe ganze fünfmal versucht ihr zu entkommen, doch erfolglos. Schließlich kam Referend Bings vorbei und Mrs. Sloan ist über ihn hergefallen. So schnell ich konnte, habe ich mich davon geschlichen." Marilla sah zu Mrs. Sloan hinüber deren matronenhafte Figur fast Referend Bings dünne Gestalt ganz verdeckte, wie sie so schnatternd vor ihm stand. Und Marilla wusste, warum sie John vorher nicht gesehen hatte. Sie hatte den Blick zu Mrs. Sloan ganz bewusst gemieden. Jetzt konnte sie nicht anders und fing an zu lachen. "Hat man sie den nicht vor ihr gewarnt? Jeder in Avonlea versucht ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn es geht." "Nein, aber ich werde es mir für die Zukunft merken. So etwas passiert mir nicht noch einmal," prustete John und wischte sich seufzend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Hätte ich gewusst in welcher Not sie sind, hätte ich vielleicht versucht sie zu retten. Schließlich schulde ich ihnen noch etwas für ihr letzte Hilfe mit meinem Hut." "Sie schulden mir gar nichts Miss Cuthbert. Aber für ein wenig Hilfe wäre ich wirklich dankbar gewesen. Ich bin mir fast wie ein Opferlamm vorgekommen." Marilla konnte nicht mehr anders und lachte bei diesem Vergleich lauthals heraus. Clara Pye, die nicht weit entfernt von ihnen stand, drehte sich um und ihre Augen weiteten sich empört, bevor sie zu Sara Sloan eilte, ganz offensichtlich in der Absicht über Marillas unmögliches Verhalten zu tratschen. Erschrocken hielt Marilla sich die Hand vor den Mund: "Jetzt wird sie die nächsten zwei Wochen nur noch über mein Verhalten tratschen." John zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern: "Stört sie das wirklich?" Marilla sah ihn kurz an, dann trat ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht: "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Warum soll ich diesen Tag nicht genießen. Sollen sie von mir aus Reden, was sie wollen." "Nun denn, dann haben sie bestimmt nichts dagegen, mich auf einen kleinen Rundgang um den See zu begleiten," einladend hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin. Ohne lange zu überlegen, hackte sich Marilla bei ihm ein. Zum ersten mal seit langem, war es ihr wirklich egal, was die anderen über sie dachten. Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag und an diesem Abend lag Marilla zufrieden in ihrem Bett und träumte von dem Lächeln auf Johns Gesicht.  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
In den folgenden Wochen begegneten sich John und Marilla immer öfter. Manch Außenstehendem, mochten diese Zusammentreffen rein zufällig erscheinen. Aber es war auffällig, wie oft John auf seiner Weide zu tun hatte, die an die von Green Gables grenzte und das just Marilla ebenfalls dort war. Den beiden fehlte es nie an Gesprächsthemen. Marilla erzählte ihm von ihren Träumen, um die Welt zu reisen und John hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Nicht einmal zu Rachel war Marilla je so offen gewesen. Sie hatte das Gefühl John alles anvertrauen zu können. Und keinen Augenblick machte sie sich Gedanken darüber, es könnte falsch sein. Es war so leicht offen und ehrlich mit ihm zu reden und John fühlte genauso. Natürlich blieb es nicht aus, dass die Leute langsam zu reden anfingen. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand wurde geflüstert, dass Marilla Cuthbert einen Verehrer in John Blythe gefunden habe.  
  
Auch Matthew bemerkte, wie eine Wandlung in seiner Schwester vorging. Als sie eines Abends lächelnd in den Stall kam, blickte er vom Melken auf und lächelte ihr zu. "Hast du heute John Blythe getroffen?" Marilla blieb stehen und sah ihren Bruder verwundert an: "Wie kommst du darauf?" "Du bist so vergnügt. Da dachte ich mir nur.." Stammelte er plötzlich verlegen. "Ich bin vergnügt, wenn ich es will, Matthew Cuthbert. Das kann ich auch ohne John Blythe sein." Mürrisch drehte sie sich um und begann die Milch in eine große Kanne umzuschütten. Plötzlich spürte sie Matthews Hand auf ihrem Arm. "Marilla, warum gibst du nicht zu, dass du ihn magst? Es ist wichtig, sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Verstecke sie nicht Marilla. Freue dich, wenn du ihn magst." Ihr mürrischer Blick legte sich und sie lächelte schwach. "Ja, ich mag ihn Matthew. Aber ich will nicht, dass irgendwelche Mutmaßungen angestellt werden. Im Dorf reden sie ohnehin schon genug." "Ich stelle keine Mutmaßungen an. Ich habe lediglich gemerkt dass du ihn magst und auch ich kann ihn gut leiden. Und was die Leute betrifft, du weißt, sie müssen immer reden, lass sie einfach." Damit setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Schemel und begann erneut zu melken. Sie sprachen nicht mehr darüber. Doch Marilla begann ernsthaft über ihre Gefühle für John nachzudenken.  
  
Langsam gestand Marilla es sich zu, dass sie John wirklich sehr gerne mochte. Den ganzen Sommer über trafen sie sich immer wieder. Inzwischen war es Marilla auch egal, was die Leute redeten. John war ihr wichtiger, als das Geschwätz der Anderen. Der Tratsch hörte ohnehin auf, nachdem es nichts mehr Neues war, dass Marilla Cuthbert und John Blythe sehr gut befreundet waren.  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
In diesem Sommer stand es mit Elias Cuthbert Gesundheit nicht gerade zum Besten. Er hatte immer wieder Probleme mit seinem Herzen und als die Erntezeit begann, fesselte ihn zusätzlich eine schwere Grippe ans Bett. Matthew und Marilla waren zu dieser Zeit unermüdlich auf den Beinen. Wollten sie trotz allem eine gute Ernte erzielen, musste diese eingebracht sein, bevor das Wetter ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. So kam es, dass Marilla an manchen Tagen mit auf dem Feld stand oder abends die Kühe nachhause trieb. John hatte ihr seine Hilfe angeboten, aber auch er musste unermüdlich auf seinen Feldern arbeiten. So kam es, dass Marilla und John sich während der folgenden vier Wochen nicht oft sahen. Marilla vermisste sie Gespräche mit ihm und sehnte sich nach einer ruhigeren Zeit. Bald würde der Winter kommen und dann hätte sie wieder mehr Zeit.  
  
Die Krankheit ihres Vaters dauerte auch weiterhin an. Es war bereits November und Mr. Cuthbert war immer noch nicht vollständig genese. Jedes mal, wenn Dr. Blair vorbeikam, legte dieser besorgt die Stirn in Falten. Eines Tages nahm er die Geschwister beiseite und blickte sie ernst an. "Matthew, Marilla, ich muss euch leider sagen, das es mit der Gesundheit eures Vaters nicht gut steht. Ich fürchte, er wird noch lange nicht arbeiten können. Wir können schon froh sein, wenn. nun," er räusperte sich kurz. "Wenn er diesen Winter überlebt."  
  
Den ganzen Winter über pflegte Marilla ihren Vater mit Hingabe. Sie hatte keine Zeit, um sich mit John zu treffen. Sie ging nicht zu Rachel Lynde. Nicht einmal die Kirch konnte Marilla besuchen. Rachel hatte ihr angeboten, bei der Pflege zu helfen. Doch Marilla wusste, dass ihr Vater sehr menschenscheu war, sie konnte es ihm nicht antun ihn von irgendjemand pflegen zu lassen. Daher waren es nur Marilla, Matthew und Dr. Blair, die regelmäßig Elias Cuthberts Zimmer betraten.  
  
Eines Nachmittags kam Rachel vorbei und brachte einige von ihren frisch eingelegten Kürbissen mit. "Ich dachte mir, ihr wollte vielleicht zur ein paar essen", sagte sie während sie sich an den Küchentisch setzte. "Danke, das ist sehr nett von dir Rachel. Was gibt es neues in Avonlea?" Fragte Marilla, die nur zu genau wusste, dass Rachel den weiten Weg nach Green Gables bestimmt nur wegen Neuigkeiten auf sich genommen hatte. "Oh eine ganze Menge, liebe Marilla. Und ich dachte mir, dass einiges dabei ist, was du erfahren solltest." Begann sie eifrig. "Zunächst einmal wird Pfarrer Bings mit Ende des Jahres unsere Gemeinde verlassen. Es sagt, er möchte nach Halifax gehen. Aber man munkelt, dass er vom Kirchenvorstand zwangsversetzt wird, du weißt schon wegen der dummen Geschichte vor 4 Wochen." "Hmmm", Marilla nickte zustimmend. Obwohl sie nicht mehr so richtig wusste, was angeblich vor 4 Wochen geschehen war, aber es war ihr eigentlich auch egal. Ohnehin hatte sie Pfarrer Bings nie besonders gemocht. "Im Januar jedenfalls kommt ein neuer Pfarrer. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie neugierig alle schon sind", ereiferte sich Rachel. Ja, Marilla konnte es sich nur zu gut vorstellen, besonders Rachel konnte vor Neugier kaum an sich halten. "Aber da ist noch etwas anderes Marilla und das wird dich bestimmt interessieren. Seit über 1 Woche hat John Blythe Besuch aus Brighton." Marilla hob leicht den Kopf und hörte Rachel nun aufmerksamer zu. "Es ist einer seiner ehemaligen Nachbarn ein Mr. Sanders, außerdem hat er seine Tochter mitgebracht, eine gewisse Mary. Ein junges hübsches Ding. Vielleicht ein wenig zu rosig, aber dennoch hübsch." Plötzlich begann Marillas Herz unwillkürlich schneller zu schlagen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten. "Man munkelt John Blythe wäre in Brighton mit Mary Sanders so gut wie verlobt gewesen. Mr. Sanders hat außerdem bei den Lawsons fallen lassen, er müsse noch einiges für die Aussteuer seiner Tochter kaufen. Das deutet doch alles darauf hin, dass die beiden sich wirklich verloben wollen findest du nicht?" Während sie redete, packte Rachel die Gläser mit den eingeweckten Kürbissen aus ihrem Korb. Sie sah also nicht, wie bleich Marilla mit einem mal geworden war. Wie zu Stein erstarrt stand Marilla da, während langsam ein Knoten in ihrem Hals aufstieg. War das wirklich wahr? Hatte John Blythe sie zum Narren gehalten? War sie so naiv gewesen, sich in ihn zu verlieben, obwohl er längst so gut wie verlobt war? "Marilla, was ist?" fragte Rachel und hielt ihr eines der Gläser hin. "Nichts.. ich.. ich muss jetzt meinen Vater den Tee bringen. Vielen Dank für die Kürbisse Rachel." So schnell es ging bugsierte sie Rachel zur Tür hinaus. Als Rachel endlich das Haus verlassen hatte, lehnte Marilla sich schwer atmend gegen die Tür. Die Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und am liebsten hätte sie sich an Ort und Stelle hingesetzt und geweint. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Wie hatte sie sich so sehr in John täuschen können? Wie hatte sie je glauben können, er würde sie ebenfalls lieben? "Oh Marilla Cuthbert, was bist du nur für eine dumme Gans", murmelte sie vor sich hin, während eine Träne über ihre Wange rollte. "Marilla..Marilla.." Die Rufe ihres Vaters holten sie jedoch rasch wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. "Ich komme Vater!" Rief sie zurück und wischte die Tränen mit dem Geschirrtuch fort. Dann atmete sie tief ein, um ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen.  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Matthew spürte an diesem Abend, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Aber Marilla war so verstockt und stumm, dass er sich nicht traute, sie danach zu fragen. Ihr Blick war grimmig und Matthew fürchtete sich davor etwas Falsches zu sagen. So nahmen sie beide schweigend ihr Abendessen ein und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Marillas Herz war aufs tiefste verletzt. Sie hatte es zugelassen, sich zu verlieben und nun litt sie Qualen. Tagsüber hatte sie kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, doch nachts weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.  
  
Der erste Schnee fiel über Avonlea ein und Green Gables war von der Außenwelt so ziemlich abgeschnitten. Keiner machte sich auf den mühsamen Weg, wenn er nicht unbedingt musste. Nur Dr. Blair kam immer wieder, um nach Elias Cuthbert zu sehen. Sein Gesundheitszustand verschlechterte sich zunehmend und dann einen Tag vor Weihnachten, entschlief er sanft und leise. Die Beerdigung fand einem eisigen Tag statt und die klirrende Kälte ließ nur wenige Nachbarn am Grab von Elias Cuthbert stehen. Der schweigsame, schüchterne Mann der nun von ihnen gegangen war und den eigentlich keiner von ihnen richtig gekannt hat. Auch John war auf der Beerdigung und nach der Beisetzung lief er zu Matthew und Marilla, um ihnen sein Beileid auszudrücken. Marilla war ziemlich kurz angebunden und nickte ihm nur zu. John war ein wenig verwirrt über ihr Verhalten. Er konnte zwar verstehen, dass sie von Trauer getrübt war, aber bei keinem anderen verhielt sie sich so abweisend. John ging mit dem Gefühl nach Hause, dass irgendetwas ziemlich schief gelaufen war.  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Zwei Wochen später wurde es ein wenig wärmer und der hohe Schnee schmolz ein wenig. Daher machte John sich auf den Weg nach Green Gables. Marillas abweisende Verhalten auf der Beerdigung hatte ihn sehr beschäftigt. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Bevor ihr Vater erkrankt war, hatten sie sich regelmäßig getroffen und sich so gut verstanden. Dann hatten sie sich kaum gesehen, denn sie war natürlich sehr eingespannt gewesen. Er liebte Marilla, dass war ihm noch bewusster geworden, als Mary mit ihrem Vater zu Besuch gewesen war. Mary konnte sich keinesfalls mit Marilla messen und er wusste nun genau was er wollte. Das verschneite Green Gables, kam nun in Sicht, als er mit dem Schlitten um die Ecke bog und John dachte unwillkürlich, wie schön dieser Ort doch war. Es stimmte, was die Leute sagten, Green Gables war das schönste Fleckchen Erde auf der ganzen Insel. Matthew trat aus dem Stall, als John nun im Hof anhielt. "Hallo Matthew", rief er ihm zu und stieg vom Schlitten. "Ich wollte mal nach Euch sehen. Wie geht es so auf Green Gables?" "Uns geht es gut, jetzt im Winter ist nicht allzu viel Arbeit. Aber im Frühjahr werde ich mich wohl nach einer Hilfe umsehen müssen, jetzt, jetzt.. wo Vater tot ist." Antwortete Matthew leise. John nickte: "Zuviel Arbeit für einen Mann alleine." Matthew nickte nur schweigend. John räusperte sich leise: "Ist Marilla da? Ich würde gerne mit ihr ein paar Worte wechseln." "Ja, sie ist im Haus. Geh nur hin. Vielleicht redet sie ja mit dir mehr." Matthew wand sich um und lief wieder zum Stall. John ging auf das Haus zu und klopfte an. Als Marilla ihm öffnete, merkte er wie bleich sie war und ihre schwarze Trauerkleidung unterstrich diesen Zustand noch mehr. Marilla erschrak ein wenig, als sie ihn erblickte, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. "Guten Tag Marilla." "Guten Tag John Blythe", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme klang frostig. "Darf ich kurz hereinkommen. Ich wollte mit dir reden." Ohne zu antworten trat Marilla beiseite und ließ ihn eintreten. Er folgte ihr schweigend in die Küche, wo sie gerade das Abendessen vorbreitete. "Wie geht es dir?" Fragte er und rieb sich die kalten Hände über dem kleinen Ofen warm. "Was willst du hier John?" Antwortete Marilla knapp ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten. "Ich wollte nur nach dir sehen und fragen, was eigentlich los ist. Du benimmst dich ein wenig seltsam Marilla." "So, ich benehme mich seltsam?", sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihre Wangen waren jetzt leicht gerötet. "Wenn sich jemand seltsam benimmt, dann sind wohl eher sie das Mr. Blythe." "Wovon um himmelswillen redest du?" Verwirrt und ein wenig zornig über ihre Unfreundlichkeit sah er sie an. "Ich rede davon, dass du mich zum Narren gehalten hast John. Ich habe geglaubt, dass du mich leiden magst und dann, dann muss ich hören, dass du bald eine Mary Sanders heiraten wirst." Marillas Stimme war noch einen Ton lauter geworden. "Was? Was redest du für einen Unsinn?" "Ich rede keinen Unsinn! Ich hab es gehört und ich möchte dir gratulieren John. Zu deiner Verlobung und dazu, dass du so ein dummes Mädchen wie mich hast glauben machen können ich wäre dir wichtig." "Von wem hast du das gehört?" "Rachel Lynde hat es mir erzählt." Antwortete Marilla in bissigem Tonfall. "Rachel Lynde! Ja von wem sonst solltest du so etwas gehört haben. Und du glaubst also alles, was Rachel Lynde erzählt ist war. Diese Klatschbase, verdreht doch alles." "Nenne sie nicht eine Klatschbase, Rachel ist meine Freundin." "Aber wohl keine gute, wenn sie dir solche Sachen auftischt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so dumm bist ihr blind zu glauben Marilla." "Du nennst mich also dumm! Wage es mich nicht dumm zu nennen John Blythe." Marilla schrie jetzt fasst und sie kämpfte hart, damit ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. John hielt plötzlich inne: "Marilla es tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Das wollte ich nicht. Es ist nur, weil du anscheinend gar nicht daran interessiert bist meine Version zu hören." "Da du mich ja für so dumm hältst, brauche ich dir ja auch nicht weiter zuzuhören." War Marillas knappe antwort. "Marilla bitte ich.." er versuchte ihren Arm zu berühren, doch Marilla drehte sich weg und schaute stur gerade aus. "Gut, wenn du es so haben willst." Zornig verließ John das Haus. Marilla sah aus dem Fenster, als er davon fuhr. Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr, erschöpft ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen. Vielleicht hatte Rachel sich wirklich geirrt und John war gar nicht mit Mary Sanders verlobt. Plötzlich begann Marilla zu zweifeln, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatte, John nicht genauer zuzuhören. Doch dann kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, dass er sie "dumm" genannt hatte. Nein, sie konnte ihm nicht verzeihen! So etwas war einfach nicht zu verzeihen. Als sie ihre Nerven wieder in Griff hatte, arbeitete sie stumm weiter.  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
In den folgenden Wochen zweifelte Marilla immer wieder an ihrem Verhalten. Doch ihre Sturheit ließ es einfach nicht zu, dass sie John vergab. Wenige Tage nach dem Vorfall war er nochmals vorbeigekommen, doch auch da wollte Marilla nichts von ihm hören.  
  
Die Monate verstrichen, doch an Marillas Unnachgiebigkeit änderte sich nichts. Dann hörte sie, dass John im Sommer Mary Sanders heiraten würde. Hatte er die ganze Zeit vorgehabt sie zu heiraten? Oder hatte er diesen Schritt nur wegen ihrer Sturheit getan? Marilla wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Aber sie schwieg, sie wagte es nicht, zu John zu gehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihr Herz verloren hatte an John. Und durch ihre Sturheit hatte sie John verloren, für immer.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen und Marilla und Matthew lebten nicht schlecht auf Green Gables. Eigentlich konnte sich Marilla nicht beklagen, sie und Matthew hatten sich gut arrangiert und im Grunde waren sie glücklich. Manchmal dachte Marilla darüber nach, wie ihr Leben wohl mit John verlaufen wäre. Doch dies passierte bei weitem nicht mehr so oft, wie früher. Meist nur dann, wenn sie ihn zufällig auf der Straße begegnete und er sie höflich grüßte. Irgendwann, war sie zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass all das Geschehne vielleicht eine Fügung des Schicksals war. Es sollte einfach nicht sein, dass sie eine Zukunft mit John hatte. Sie und John sollten wohl ihre eigenen Wege gehen. Wie Recht Marilla mit ihrer Vermutung hatte, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich nicht ahnen. Doch in einigen Jahren sollte sie erkennen, wozu ihr Leben bestimmt war. Nämlich um einem kleinen, einsamen Waisenkind ein Zuhause zu geben. Doch das, ist eine andere Geschichte. 


End file.
